Daredevil's Daring Deed's Collection!
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: A collection of random one shot's written especially for Daredevil Fangirl, from her idea's after she won one of my competitions! Ever wondered how far Julie would go for her son? Ever wondered what Hio gave Kanae on white day in return for her home made chocolates? or maybe you would like to see Kyoko attempting to teach Julie to cook? will she be the mother-in-law from hell?


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well my dears this will be the first of three oneshots**

**especially for Daredevil fangirl.**

**Who gave the idea of bad weather for Kyoko's date in**

**25 woman 1 wife!**

**Well done again sweetie sorry its taken so long to get to them :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Mother knows best!**

"Now don't forget, while she is here you are to call me Jules and there is to be no mention of who I really am and what I do!" Julie Hizuri said for the third time to her small team of staff that was waiting ready to start today's photo shoot for Julie's new clothing range 'Metamorphosis'. Everyone nodded though they all looked a little confused as they waited for this 'handpicked model' they had never even heard of before, a model that Julie had insisted flying all the way to Japan to use.

"Julie can we ask why this is such an important thing?" Stacy, Julie's personal aid asked as the surrounding staff members looked towards her boss curiously. It was very rare for Julie to be so forceful about which model to use and where to shoot. For Julie herself to wish to model her own designs and to want to keep her true identity hidden there must be something she wasn't telling them.

"Look, Kyoko is a new actress and I know she has never modelled before, so we do not want to freak her out on her first job with mentioning a big named star like my husband. You seem to forget Kuu was born and raised here, it is where his career began and he is treated very special due to that. My surname would just serve to scare the young girl and Lory has assured me that Kyoko is the girl I want for my clothing line. If I want to show the metamorphosis from caterpillar to butterfly, he has assured me there is no one better." Stacy shrugged her acceptance and nodded. As the staff all went off to finish the preparations, Julie sighed slightly glad they had bought the reasons she had just made up off the top of her head.

It wasn't like she could really tell them that this was the girl her son was intent on making his wife one day! How could she tell them that this young actress had stolen her son's heart away and refused to give it back without a fight. Julie had heard enough about Kyoko from Kuu, Lory and the girl herself, but she was a mother first! Being a mother she had to come since she needed to see the woman her son had chosen. This was the woman that may, if Kuon played his cards right, someday become her daughter.

"Think you fooled em?" Saya, Julie's niece asked as she fiddled with her camera lens,swapping out for a wider range focus. Julie smiled. Having another person nearby that knew Kuon's secret was a blessing and it hadn't taken Saya long to work out why her aunt was so interested in the girl.

"Hope so." Julie answered simply as she wrung her hands before her slight frame.

"Jules please will you stop worrying? It's not like the girl is even going to know who you are so why are you so worried?" Saya asked now cleaning the new lens with a cloth.

Julie looked down at her hands and sighed slightly. "I just wonder if she really is the one for Kuon? What if she's... What if she..." Saya watched as Julie began to pace slightly. She had not seen Julie this pent up since Kuon's first movie premier as Ren.

"You will know when she arrives and remember Jules first impressions may mean a lot, but give the girl a chance. Kuon is not the type to throw his heart away needlessly." With those parting words Saya left Julie to think about what she had said. She knew it was true Kuon wasn't stupid, but even still Julie had a small nagging doubt in the back of her mind. Though she wondered if it was truly about herself liking Kyoko...or maybe even the other way around?

* * *

"This is an urgent call for Mogami Kyoko, please make your way to the president's office... I repeat. This is an urgent call for Mogami Kyoko, please make your way to the president's office." Kanae looked across at her best friend who sat frozen in the chair before her.

"Mo! what have you done this time?" Kanae exclaimed as Chiori who was seated next to the girl in question, pushed her towards a standing position.

"Whatever it is she better not keep the president waiting!" Kanae nodded as she looked at her best friend who now stood frozen instead of sitting.

"MO! Kyoko get going!" and with that, without a single word Kyoko was off like a bullet. The people of LME had become used to the bright pink blur that had been inhabiting corridors now for the last 2 years and paid it no mind. Was she really taking a full step at a time? The LME janitor wondered as she seemed to only touch the floor on the turns?

It was only when she approached the doors to the president's office when she became a visible person.

"2 minutes 43 seconds Mogami-san, a new record!" the cheerful receptionist told her as she motioned for Kyoko to enter the office with a kind smile on her face. Kyoko bowed thanking her formally before knocking on the door and awaiting her call to enter. She stood feet together hands clasped as Lory's aid Sebastian opened the grand doors before her, allowing her entry.

"Ahhh Mogami-san so glad you could make it!" cried Lory today today she was shocked to see he looked rather normal. He was wearing a blue, pinstriped suit with a flush white shirt and red tie, though she had to admit the big blue 'Police telephone box' behind him unnerved her a little.

"You asked to see me president?" Kyoko asked bowing formally as Lory motioned for her to take a seat.

"Call me the Doctor Kyoko." Lory said with a smile as Kyoko cocked her head to the side confused.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" Kyoko asked as Lory smiled wickedly.

"Exactly my dear Kyoko...exactly!" Kyoko decided that this conversation was really not going anywhere, so decided to try and steer the eccentric man back to the point .

"You asked to see me?" she asked again hoping she didn't appear rude, but not really knowing what she was to call the man before her, she opted for simply not saying his name.

"Ahh yes!" Lory cried as if he had suddenly remembered something important, though as Kyoko watched Lory began playing with what appeared to be some type of tool. Spinning the object between his fingers lost in his own thoughts, Kyoko wondered if the man she had always admired had finally lost it?

"Doctor?" she asked hoping beyond hope this was what he had meant by call him the doctor.

"Ah yes Kyoko! Sorry about that! Yes well it seems like one of our models has gotten herself into an accident and we need you as a Love Me assignment to go and cover for her. I would take you of course but the old gal's recharging right now." Lory said patting the blue police box lovingly.

Kyoko just looked on dismayed as Lory once again turned to her "So Sebastian will take you over there instead, have fun!" without another word Lory turned and pushed open the doors of the police box, which Kyoko could see plainly written in english read 'Pull to open' and disappeared from view as the doors closed behind him.

"Miss Mogami-san?" Sebastian asked approaching silently as always to stand beside her. Kyoko looked up at the man who was always at Lory's side then back at the blue doors.

"Will he be ok in there?" Kyoko asked looking back to the aid who smiled.

"Never worry Mogami-san, it is larger on the inside." and with that Sebastian bowed to Kyoko who rose and left the office wondering about the sanity of the president.

* * *

The woman that met Kyoko at the studio door smiled and bowed politely to Kyoko. Kyoko could see she was a little stiff in the movements as if they were new to her as Kyoko smiled and bowed in return.

"My name is Kyoko, please take care of me." She said. As she stood again the girl smiled brightly, Kyoko had addressed her in perfect English and Kyoko couldn't miss the relief on the woman's face.

I'm so glad you can speak English." she said with an even brighter smile, "We do come to Japan occasionally, but I must say my Japanese leaves much to be desired." Kyoko smiled, as the woman extended her hand to Kyoko.

"My names Stacy Matthews and I will be the producer for today. Thank you for coming on such short notice Kyoko."

After shaking Stacy's hand politely Kyoko followed her into the studio where the technicians were flitting around finishing off the setup as Kyoko smiled worriedly.

"I must warn you Matthews-san I have never really modeled before." Kyoko stated plainly as she watched the woman who must be the photographer snapping pictures of a beautiful autumn backdrop.

"Oh that's fine Kyoko. Lory has already informed us you are inexperienced, but he also said you would be perfect for the job." Kyoko blushed prettily at the praise the president had showered on her, though she wondered if she would ever be able to live up to his expectations. After all she was just a plain and boring girl with no sex appeal.

"Well then the sooner we get started the sooner we see what you can do. YUI!" Stacy called as a woman just a little taller than Kyoko appeared beside her. "Please take Kyoko to make-up and ask Jenny if she has finished with the adjustments." Yui smiled and turned to Kyoko.

"Follow me Kyoko-chan, I will show you where your changing room will be." Kyoko was impressed to see she spoke perfect Japanese when the director was unable, but as Kyoko knew next to nothing about this shoot, Kyoko supposed Yui could be an interpreter for if she had been unable to speak English.

"I'm afraid we only have the one dressing room today which you will be sharing with our other model Jules-san, but she is very kind so I can see no problem as long as you are happy with the arrangements. Kyoko nodded her thanks as she knocked on the door and entered .

"Excuse me." Kyoko called as she stepped into the room, where three ladies were chatting animatedly.

"Hello my name's Kyoko, I was sent by LME as a model. Please take care of me." Kyoko bowed missing the look of shock on Julie's face. She had watched all of Kyoko's dramas, CM's and even the Prisoner PV, but Kuu had warned her that none of these characters were anything like the real Kyoko. Seeing her now Julie had to agree. Both make-up artists introduced themselves with smiles on their faces. She really was as The Witch had told them, a make-up artist's dream! A blank canvas where all your hopes and dreams could become a reality. Rushing her over to the make-up chair beside Julie they quickly sat her down before discussing colours.

"Hello, I'm Jules it seems we will be working together." she offered out her hand to Kyoko who smiled brightly and shook it with a friendly yet firm grip.

"Please take care of me Jules-san." It was difficult for Kyoko as she looked at the older woman carefully. She had truly never seen a woman as beautiful as the woman sitting before her.

"Is everything OK Kyoko?" Julie asked worried for a moment that Kyoko had noticed something off.

"I'm sorry..." Kyoko said turning away. She hadn't realised she had been staring. Blushing beautifully Kyoko took another look at Julie, "It's just I've never seen such a beautiful person before." she added in little more than a whisper, which made Julie and the make-up artists laugh.

"Why thank you Kyoko, but are you not beautiful yourself also?" Julie asked smiling at the woman who owned her son's heart. She was a little dismayed as Kyoko shook her head forcefully,

"Make-up and magic can make any woman beautiful, without it I'm just plain and boring me." Julie was amazed at how Kyoko could smile whilst saying this, when personally she thought that Kyoko was rather striking. It's true she wasn't a striking natural beauty, but she really did have a spark that captured your interest and only grew the more you looked at her.

"I would never say you were plain and boring Kyoko!" Julie exclaimed as Kyoko smiled again. This time it was sad, as if even though she was hearing the words she would never believe them. _You had better teach this girl just how amazing she is Kuon! _ Julie thought as she watched the make-up artists work on her.

Julie thought of all of the things she had heard and been told about Kyoko and without hesitation she knew now that everything had been true. She was a kind, caring and gracious young woman, though she lacked self confidence in herself as a person. The characters she created lacked nothing. And as they went slowly through the photo shoot together, chatting and laughing like old friends Julie found the person her son had fallen in love with. She saw the beautiful girl transform time and time again without the help of her clothing. Kyoko truly was the caterpillar turning into the butterfly before her very eyes and she truly was the perfect woman for her son.

* * *

It was almost a month later when Kuon was working at TBM studios. The make-up artists were gushing over a photo book as he arrived for his morning shoot. He smiled at them and motioned for them to continue since, as always, he was early. Knowing his co-star today Ren wondered why he even bothered since she would be late. He dearly wished it was Kyoko acting beside him instead of this unprofessional counterpart.

Ren wasn't really listening as he sat in the make-up chair reading over his script as the artists chatted away behind him, though a few words seemed to penetrate his quiet reading to stick like an insatiable itch.

"I know and doesn't she look as gorgeous as ever? She may be on her way to 45 but honestly, Julie-sama doesn't look a day over 30!" Ren blinked as he looked back to the girls. There was no one else in the world Ren knew of with that name that could be reaching 45 and still look 30 except...his mother. Looking at the cover to the magazine his suspicions were correct as there smiling gaily on the cover of that week's Tokyo Fashion was none other than his mother.

But the real shock for Ren and Kuon was was none other than the woman wrapped tightly in his mother's arms, smiling so happily out at him as they posed together like best friends. Ren's breath hitched as he stood and exited the dressing room, phone in hand to the surprise of the two women. Yashiro approached Ren's dressing room smiling happily until he saw his charge's face.

"Ren? Ren what's wrong?" Yashiro asked as he watched Ren turn fully toward him.

"Yashiro I need a favour! Go out and buy me a copy of 'Tokyo Fashion' magazine." Yashiro just stared at Ren for a few moments before nodding and hurrying away. If Ren was after a fashion magazine there must be something important in it, Yashiro decided. Though when he finally saw the magazine and the front cover, Yashiro would never tell Ren he bought himself a copy as well!

Kuon made sure Yashiro was out of earshot as he quickly pressed the speed dial number 2 on his phone and waited for the call to be picked up.

"Ren! How nice to hear from you!" Lory cried as he sat at his desk smiling at the pictures in Tokyo Fashion magazine.

"You had better start talking old man!" Kuon growled down the phone as Lory fought a chuckle.

_Oh Kuon if only you knew how much she approved _ Lory thought as he looked back at the smiling pair on the front cover.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well guy's I'm not sure how this if turned out,**

**as I'm currently dosed up on cold and flu tablets and its almost 2am**

**in the morning and i can hardly keep my eyes open XD**

**lol oh well I'm sorry if its terrible and it may be i read this when i feel better and come back and do some major editing XD but for now**

**this is the best I could do!**

**Dont forget to take a look at my Blog! **

**Links in the profile and I'm considering doing an open writing session**

**with everyone invited to come watch how I work :)**

**(online that is XD so no traveling needed :P)**

**so take a look and leave a comment**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please!**


End file.
